Melodious Nocturne
by Luna Bellanotte
Summary: REWRITTEN:[TAKES PLACE DURING KH2] After a series of events, Demyx finds himself lonely within the Organization. Enter Melody, a girl who will have him rethink his entire existence and be the shining light that guides him through the darkness. Follow them on their journey of discovering themselves and each other while trying to alter the fate of the worlds.
1. Prologue

**Hello fellow readers and writers! It has been a while since I have updated or uploading anything onto FanFiction, adulthood has gotten in the way of my writing but I am excited to be back! Due to the large time gap and the change in my writing style, I am currently in the process of rewriting several of my previously posted stories due to them being poorly written at my young age. I am immensely enjoying rewriting this story in particular, it has always been one of my favorites so I hope you enjoy it as well!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to the plot of the game created by Square Enix or any of the characters within the game. I do, however, own Melody and whatever original twists I place on the story.**

* * *

The scent of rain hung strongly in the air as dark clouds gathered themselves in the night sky, threatening to downpour on the city below. Demyx was silent as he followed Axel down the city streets as they searched for the runaway member of their little Organization. Their Superior had told them that Roxas was trying to flee through The Land That Never Was and had ordered the duo to bring him back to their residence at The Castle That Never Was. They were the only members who were close with Roxas, and even though Demyx had his doubts, their Superior believed they were the only members who would be able to convince him to return to the Organization.

"Axel," Demyx finally spoke up, catching the redheads' attention. "We've searched everywhere. He's nowhere to be found."

"We can't give up," Axel stated, his green eyes peering over his shoulder at his friend with worry. "We need to find Roxas before it's too late..."

"Too late?" Demyx voiced in confusion, apparently missing a piece of information related their mission. "Too late for what?"

Axel ignored the question and headed down a dark alley where voices could be heard. About halfway down the street, a figure flew into view as it was slammed into a nearby building by some unknown force. Seemingly unaffected, the figure was on their feet in mere seconds and running back behind the building and out of their view.

"Why did the Keyblade choose you?" they heard someone shout. Axels' already quickened pace immediately turned into a sprint as he heard a cry of pain from a familiar voice. Axel and Demyx found themselves in the city square as they rounded the corner where the commotion had just come from. Only a few feet away from them lay an unmoving Roxas on the cold, hard pavement. Both immediately rushed over to him, worry written on both their features.

"Is he going to be okay?" Demyx asked concernedly as Axel knelt at their fallen friends' side. Without answering, Axel gently picked Roxas up in his arms and began carrying him back in the direction of the castle. Demyx took the hint to stay silent and solemnly followed the redhead home. Axel didn't even get the chance to open a portal before the Nobody in his arms began to stir. Axel gently placed Roxas on his feet and kept him steady as he came to.

"What-what happened?" Roxas asked, violently rubbing the back of his head where he felt a bump forming.

"You somehow got your butt kicked, you big dummy. Roxas, what in the worlds were you thinking?" Axel asked testily. Roxas stared bleary eyed at his friends, his vision not yet completely focused due to a vicious headache forming at the back of his skull. "Look," Axel eventually sighed, "You need to give me the Keyblade." Roxas snapped to attention as Axel reached for the magical weapon still in his hand.

"No!" Roxas immediately backed out of his reach and pointed the Keyblade at Axel. "It chose me, and I have to figure out why!"

"Don't you see, Roxas? It's taking you away from us; away from me," Axel said quietly, sorrow laced in his voice.

"I thought at least you would understand. You're supposed to be my best friend," he whispered, hurt clearly written in his expression.

"I am!" Axel cried out, horrified that Roxas would think such nonsense.

"We're only trying to help you, Roxas," Demyx stated, deciding to try and help remedy their precarious situation.

"I don't need your help. I don't want your help," Roxas said angrily, turning his back on his friends and walking in the opposite direction of the castle. Demyx chased after him, reaching out and gently grabbing onto the boys hand.

"Please Roxas, don't leave," Demyx pleaded. Roxas stood in complete silence for a moment, seemingly contemplating his friends' words.

"What's the point?" Roxas eventually sighed, easily removing his hand from his friends' grasp. "No one would miss me..."

"That's not true," Axel whispered in despair. "I would..." As Axel stood there in a mixture of pain and confusion, Demyx tried once more to stop Roxas from leaving.

"Roxas, stop this nonsense right now and come to your senses," Demyx growled, latching on to the teens arm more firmly than he had before. He would not let him abandon them like that, not when it was tearing Axel apart. "Like it or not, you're not leaving." Everything went dead silent for a moment when suddenly Demyx was knocked back into a nearby building by the force of Roxas' Keyblade.

" _Do not_ try to stop me again," Roxas growled threateningly at a shocked Demyx before turning to leave again. Demyx quickly came out of his stupor and was suddenly on his feet, a cluster of bubbles forming in his hand and revealing his choice of weapon; his Sitar, Arpeggio. He wasted no time and sprang into action, swinging the instrument so quickly at Roxas that the younger boy had no time to register the counterattack and went sprawling to the ground.

"If you want to leave, you'll have to go through me," Demyx announced, prepared for a fight. Roxas shot to his feet in rage and charged at the Nobody in front of him at full speed.

"I'll teach you to interfere," Roxas shouted, lunging at Demyx. Anger had consumed his friend and Axel could only watch as he continued to violently swing at Demyx. Roxas soon proved to be the better fighter of the two and knocked Demyx to the ground, Arpeggio falling out of reach. Roxas was on top of Demyx in seconds, giving the other Nobody no chance to retrieve his weapon.

"Now we'll finish this," he said, raising the Keyblade high over his friends' form. Before the blade could touch Demyx, the weapon was knocked out of his hand and landed a few feet away from him. Roxas looked up and saw Axel standing before him. Fire began to form around Axels' hands before he was thrown aside by a blow from behind.

"Axel!" Demyx cried out as he watched his friend get thrown several feet and hit the ground hard. He quickly scrambled to his feet and ran over to the redhead. Axel groaned as Demyx helped him sit up, both he and Demyx looking around for the source of the attack. Standing in front of Roxas stood another figure dressed head to toe in black, quite like themselves. What shocked them the most was that this stranger also held a Keyblade within his grasp.

" _You_!" Roxas let out a feral snarl, ready to attack the newcomer. Demyx and Axel both noticed that Roxas saw the boy in black as a threat and were readying themselves for another fight before the duo were sent flying backwards by a force of light. Demyx felt his head collide with brick and heard Axels cry of pain mingle with his own before blacking out.

* * *

Demyx found himself frantically searching the castle for Axel, who had seemed to vanish into thin air, and thus far had no luck in his quest. The Superior had explained to him earlier that while he had been rendered unconscious from the attacked, Roxas had been kidnapped by the boy in black and Axel had brought the both of them back to the castle to report the incident. According to Xemnas, their Superior, Axel had furiously stormed out of the throne room when he was told there was to be no action taken at this time in locating the boy and bringing him back.

"Hey kid, how ya' feelin'?" Demyx heard a voice question behind him, bringing him out of his thoughts. Upon turning around, he saw one of the higher ranking members of the Organization scaling down one of the many stairwells behind him.

"Xigbar!" Demyx called out in relief while the other Nobody gave him a questioning look. "Please tell me that you've spoken with Axel recently."

"As if!" Xigbar stated, throwing his hands up in defense. "When I last saw him he had fire in his eyes and there was no way I was getting burned today."

"Oh," Demyx sighed, slightly disheartened. Xigbar noticed his colleagues' expression immediately change to one of disappointment.

"Hey, I think I heard Luxord say a little while ago that he saw Axel heading down to the basement," Xigbar stated, scratching his hooded head in thought.

"Really?" Demyx asked hopefully, smiling at the Nobody and receiving a nod. "Thank you so much, Xigbar!" The Nobody dismissed his thanks with a wave of a hand, but Demyx missed it for he was already racing down the steps towards the lower levels. Several minutes later, Demyx found himself peering around in the dark in the seemingly vacant basement. That is, until he felt something whizz by his head and crash somewhere behind him.

"Axel?" he questioned, his suspicions confirmed as he saw a few flames light up the large room for a moment before dispersing back into darkness. "Axel?" Demyx called out louder, making his way further into the basement where he found his friend seething in anger. Demyx flinched slightly when Axel let out an animalistic roar as he punched the nearest wall, some of the brick cracking and falling to the ground from the impact. "Axel, stop!" Demyx shouted and grabbed onto the fist that was about to cause another dent in the wall. This seemed to bring Axel back to reality as he finally noticed the boy standing beside him.

"So, you're finally awake," Axel grumbled, removing his hand from the Nobodys' grasp and turning his back to him.

"Why are you acting like this?" Demyx asked, confused by his friends' actions.

"The Superior ordered us not to look for him, he said that there were more important things that we had to focus on," Axel let out a quiet, unamused laugh at that statement. "Apparently the Roxas we knew doesn't exist."

"How could you say such a thing? Of course he does!" Demyx said, appalled.

"Roxas doesn't exist. You don't exist. I don't exist. None of the Organization does," Axel explained, his hands clenching into fists by his side. "We were never alive to begin with. We are heartless and to be alive, one must have a heart. We don't feel anything; we're Nobodies and fools to think anything otherwise."

"What you're saying isn't true," Demyx argued, taking a step towards Axel. "We do too feel, otherwise how can you explain about our friendship with Roxas? With each other? You have to care to have friends."

"I don't care about anyone," Axel shouted angrily, his fist landing in the boys gut as he turned to face him. "No one can ever care about Nobodies like us; like you! You. Don't. Exist. Got it memorized?" Demyx stumbled back a bit, holding his stomach where Axel had just hit him and stared up at the Nobody in front of him with wide eyes. The two stared at each other for a moment longer before Demyx straightened himself and turned his back to Axel.

"You don't care, and I don't exist. Got it," Demyx whispered quietly before making his way back up into the castle. Axel watched as his last remaining friend in the Organization walked away from him, leaving him once again alone in the darkness. Instead of the unyielding rage he had been feeling just moments ago, he now felt only pain and regret from his actions as he hung his head in shame.


	2. Chapter One

**Hello readers! Thank you for your patience while I slowly update this story. I'm continuously reading over what I write before I post it, but at some point I just have to leave it alone or else I'll constantly make changes 'cause it'll never be perfect. If you are interested, please leave any positive or negative feedback; I'm always looking to improve!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to the plot of the game created by Square Enix or any of the characters within the game. I do, however, own Melody and whatever original twists I place on the story. Also, I do not own the lyrics to February Song by Josh** **Groban.**

* * *

Demyx lay quietly in his room awaiting his next mission. Demyx sighed and in one swift movement of his hands his trusty Sitar appeared in a cluster of bubbles, landing gently in his grasp as he began to pluck away on the strings. The castle was especially lonely these days with the amount of missions all the members had been receiving, though even if one of the members had time to spare they would find some excuse to not stay in his company too long. No one gave him the time of day anymore, so he found secluding himself in his room with his instrument happening more often as the days passed. It's been just over a year since Roxas had been taken from them, a year since he and Axel last spoke with each other. Demyx tried to clear those thoughts from his head by concentrating solely on the instrument in his hands. He at first began to hum along softly to the tune he was playing until words found their way to his lips.

 _Where has that old friend gone_ _  
_ _Lost in a February song_ _  
_ _Tell him it won't be long_ _  
_ _Till he opens his eyes, opens his eyes_ _  
_ _Where is that simple day_ _  
_ _Before colors broke into shades_ _  
_ _And how did I ever fade_ _  
_ _Into this life, into this life_

 _And I never want to let you down_ _  
_ _Forgive me if I slip away_ _  
_ _When all that I've known is lost and found_ _  
_ _I promise you I, I'll come back to you one day-_

Demyx was interrupted by a sudden knock on the other side of his door. "Great", he muttered with sarcasm, his sitar turning into another cluster of bubbles. "Another mission." He grudgingly got off his bed and walked across his room to the door. Demyx was surprised by the unexpected visit from the Nobody on the other side of the door.

"Axel," Demyx greeted cautiously, staring curiously at the redhead in front of him.

"Superior wants to see us," Axel stated, nervously scratching the back of his head.

Demyx was about question the order but quickly decided against it and only nodded. Axel was quick to turn around and open a portal of darkness with a wave of his hand. Demyx silently followed his old friend through the portal and soon arrived in the pure white throne room where they were met by the impatient glare of their Superior, Xemnas.

"You're late, as usual," Xemnas said with a tint of annoyance. Xemnas glared at them for a moment longer before asking, "Do you know who Number Thirteen really is?" Demyx felt the air leave him at the mention of the Organization member and dared a glance at the redhead beside him. He didn't miss the tenseness that appeared in Axels' posture.

"Roxas," Axel said, no hint of emotion apparent in his voice.

"Yes, Roxas. Number Thirteen, The Key of Destiny," Xemnas continued, causing Demyx to feel weary for where this conversation was heading. "There exists a boy pure of heart, and Roxas is this boys' Nobody. If he is to rejoin with the boy, we may no longer wield the power needed in order to fulfill our sole mission; our access to Kingdom Hearts may be at stake."

"I don't understand how that affects us, Roxas has been missing for a year and we've yet to hear anything of his whereabouts," Demyx questioned, the subject touching a sore spot for both he and Axel.

"His location has been found by Xaldin. He is in a world called Twilight Town," Xemnas informed them. Demyx noticed Axels' jade eyes grow wide with shock which he was sure matched his own expression. "We must prevent Roxas from ever seeing this boy, this _Sora_ ; that's where you two come in. Your mission is to keep a watch over him and make sure he never finds out his true identity. His memories have been erased and he won't remember anything about his time here in the Organization. Bring him back to us if you can, if not," the Superior trailed off with a purposeful glare, leaving the rest for them to decipher. Both Demyx and Axel nodded in understanding before being dismissed and exiting the throne room. Once out of earshot of Xemnas, Demyx grabbed a hold of Axels' arm and turned him around.

"What's really going on? Why did Superior pair us for this mission?" Demyx asked, glaring suspiciously at the Nobody in front of him. Xemnas knew that both he and Axel hadn't been paired on a mission purposefully since their last one had failed miserably.

"The Superior only informed me to retrieve you and to appear for a meeting. I didn't know we were being sent on a mission together," Axel responded, his thoughts still occupied by the sudden information of Roxas they just received. Demyx glared at him for a moment longer before deciding he was telling the truth. Axel was about to open a portal for them until he noticed the contortions of emotion displaying on his blonde haired partners face.

"What's wrong, Dem?" Axel asked, reaching out for him only for Demyx to step out of his reach and turn his back on him. "What's going on? Why are you acting like this?" Axel asked, hurt coating his expression as his outstretched arm dropped back to his side.

"Don't act like you actually care," Demyx said coldly, waving a hand in the air and opening a dark portal for them to continue on their mission.

"Of course I care!" Axel argued, his declaration causing Demyx to turn on him suddenly.

"How dare you say such things!" Demyx shouted angrily, causing Axel to take a step back from the sudden outburst. "You don't know how to care! You don't even know how it is to _feel_!" Demyx took in a deep breath, calming his rage before lowering his voice dangerously. "You only remember what it's like. You don't care, we don't exist. You've told me yourself." Axel now realized why Demyx was so sensitive about him being concerned of his welfare. He had been so cruel to his friend in the past but he was too much of a coward to even search him out and apologize. He had thought at the time that he deserved to be alone after what he'd done, but now realized all the time he spent avoiding Demyx that he'd only left him undeservedly alone.

"Look," Axel sighed, trying to find the right words to say but his emotions were running too high to think of anything to say that would rectify the situation. Demyx looked at the ground, not wanting Axel to see the pain that was clearly written on his face from having to relive those emotions again. Seeing that they were not going to be able to resolve anything right now, Axel began walking towards the portal that Demyx had previously opened. "Come on, we'd best get going," Axel said quietly, allowing Demyx to pass him as they both silently walked into the darkness.

When Demyx walked out of the comforting darkness, he found himself in a dense wood. Rays of morning sunlight shone through the high tree tops, illuminating a narrow pathway in between the population of trees. Demyx decided to explore their surroundings and became curious as to where the path led. The duo cautiously made their way down the dim dirt way, blending with the shadows. When the path finally came to an end, the Nobodies found themselves in a clearing that was occupied by a massive mansion. Broken tombstones lie about the front lawn with vines creeping up the stone walls making it appear old and unused. The building was surrounded by a high stone wall and in its center was a rusted gate locked tight to keep people out…or in.

"Should we go in?" Axel inquired, about ready to go up to the gate and inspect the lock until a portal of darkness appeared by the gates entrance.

"I don't recall Xemnas saying another member would be joining us," Demyx said suspiciously, earning a nod of agreement from Axel. The two Nobodies swiftly made their way back into the shadows of the trees and watched curiously as a figure exited the portal before them. The first thing they noticed was that he was dressed exactly like the Organization members but could tell that he definitely did not belong with them.

"Axel, look!" Demyx exclaimed quietly, his memory being triggered by what the man in front them was holding. "That Keyblade!" Axel laid his eyes on the weapon the stranger was holding and the same thought registered in his mind as well.

"It's _him_!" Axel growled, small flames forming around his hands until his pair of Chakrams appeared in his grasp. "Stay here," Axel ordered, "I'll handle this."

"Wait, Axel!" Demyx protested, but it was already too late. Axel had taken off quicker than anticipated and was making a direct bee line for the man in front of the mansion. Demyx knew that this man was no doubt the same one that kidnapped Roxas for he was wielding the same exact Keyblade that had knocked the two of them unconscious a year ago. Demyx anxiously watched as Axels' surprise attack captured the man off guard as one of the Chakrams knocked the Keyblade from his grasp. Axel was quick to throw the other Chakram, aiming directly for their enemy's head. Unfortunately, the man in black regained his composure in enough time to call his Keyblade back into his possession and block the attack. Axels' weapon landed harmlessly on the ground by his feet. Before Axel could attack again, the man took a few steps back and vanished into the still open portal behind him. Axel wasted no time charging in after the man, the portal immediately closing after him.

Demyx took a moment to gather his racing thoughts before sighing heavily. He knew there was no way for him to follow after them, unknowing as to where that portal had led. Axel knew where he could find him, so he decided to continue the mission at hand on his own and search for any signs of Roxas. As he further examined the outer skirts of the mansion, his thoughts kept trailing back to the redhead. It definitely felt awkward being around Axel again, especially after not speaking to each other for nearly a year; Axel had no idea just how much his words that night had affected Demyx. After dwelling on the subject and asking questions to a couple of the higher ranking Organization members, he realized just how true Axels' words were. He didn't have a heart; therefore, he wasn't truly alive. He was an empty shell; a Nobody. He mattered to no one and didn't have a heart in order for someone to matter to him. Coming to terms with that new reality, Demyx had closed his emotions off from the world and took to the company of his music.

Demyx sighed again and leaned against the cracking bricks of the mansions' stone wall. He closed his eyes, needing a moment to take control over his ever constant battle of emotions. A few minutes passed by as Demyx calmed his racing mind and just enjoyed the feel of the suns' warmth on his exposed face. A stir of nearby brush disturbed the quaint peace surrounding the mansion, causing Demyx to relinquish his state of calm and be on alert for any potential unwanted company. As his gaze traveled over the woods in front of him he saw no immediate threat, but the sounds of hurried footsteps could be heard in the distance. Demyx began making his way back into the woods, deciding to further explore the sounds he was hearing.

It only took him a few minutes before he was stopped midstride as several black shadows scurried across the pathway a few feet away. He recognized them to be a form of heartless known as Novashadows. These creatures had taken on human form but lacked the features a person would possess. They had beady yellow eyes, ragged antennae, razor sharp claws, and were the color of the midnight sky. Though they were no threat to him, he knew it always meant trouble when the heartless were around. Demyx summoned a few lesser Nobodies known as Dancers and sent them to follow the heartless that were only crawling deeper into the forest and out of his view. He pulled up his hood and cautiously followed them down the narrow pathway, intently searching for any lurking danger. As if on cue, he heard a nearby cry of pain that sent him into a sprint to find the source. Within moments he came upon a crowd of Heartless and Nobodies who were surrounding their target. Upon closer inspection, he realized that the target was a young girl, probably no older than eighteen. She was a petite girl, wearing only a simple yellow summer dress that suggested no threat of an enemy which placed her as one of the many victims of the Heartless. She appeared to be struggling with keeping consciousness as she peered at him with green cat-like eyes through her coffee brown bangs. He didn't understand why the sight in front of him affected him so, but the next thing he knew was Arpeggio finding its way into his grasp as he began to battle the numbers of Heartless and Nobodies that had attacked the fallen girl.

* * *

Melody decided she immensely enjoyed the peace and quiet that made up Twilight Town. She had just spent the past week visiting her long-time friends, Kairi and Selphie, over in Destiny Islands when they had suggested that she check out this cute little town before she headed back home to Hollow Bastion. Melody took her time exploring a few of the shops in the market square and striking up conversations with the owners. They offered information on the history of the town itself and also a few of its secret wonders. One shop owner in particular had mentioned she visit a tourist attraction of theirs that happened to be an abandoned mansion that was located just outside the cities skirts. Being the ever so curious girl that she was, she decided to take them up on the offer and began her short journey through the woods where the shop owner had directed she go.

Melody took her time down the narrow pathway, enjoying the morning sun that was peeking through the branches above her and the happy chirping of birds fluttering nearby. She forgot how nice it was just to sit back and relax once in a while and decided that she'd have to try to take the time and enjoy life more often. Unfortunately, her brief moment of tranquility was ruined by a strange creature that suddenly appeared and was currently blocking the path in front of her. Melody realized too late that there was no means of escape for her as several more creatures slithered into view and surrounded her.

"Well, that was short lived," Melody muttered while summoning her Keyblade, Spellbinder, as she recognized the creatures to be Heartless. She didn't have much time to assess her enemies before one of the creatures lunged at her. She swung her Keyblade and was able to avoid the hit but noticed how her counter attack had done barley any damage at all. The Novashadow was back on its feet in seconds and this time, to her dismay, his friends joined in the fight. It had been almost a year since she had last fought these creatures and she was finding that she may be slightly out of practice. Fighting in a dress sure didn't help her situation either.

Melody was able to get a couple more swings in until one of the creatures attacked her from behind, knocking the air out of her and sending her to her knees. As she tried to regain her breath, she noticed several more creatures appear around her. These were unlike any of the Heartless that she had seen before. These creatures could almost pass for human due to wearing a pair of magenta pants, matching top, and a matching hat that covered any facial features. Their skin tone, though, was an eerie shade of white which made them appear almost transparent. Melody was so transfixed by these new creatures that she was taken by surprise when one of them reached out for her. She didn't have time to react as it wrapped its clammy hand around her wrist and flung her with brute force into a nearby tree. She cried out in pain as her head collided with the ragged bark of the tree before falling gracelessly to the ground, Spellbinder vanishing from her grasp. She struggled to sit up and found some difficulty in focusing on her enemies. Melody felt a bit of fear grip her heart as she realized she was completely surrounded.

Not only was she outnumbered, but she was also left weak and defenseless from that last attack. Her eyes then landed on a figure emerging from the shadows behind the Heartless. She didn't recognize it as a Heartless or one of the new ethereal creatures. In fact, it appeared to be more human than anything. The stranger was dressed from head to toe in black, a hooded cloak covering any of their features. She saw a weapon appear in their hand a moment later and watched as they effortlessly defeated her surrounding enemies until it was only the two of them left. Melody was able to decipher that this strange was in fact a male due to small grunts he had emmited during his battle with the Heartless. She didn't know what to make of this new character, unsure of whether he was friend or foe as she cautiously kept her gaze on him.

After slaying the last of the Heartless his attention had turned towards her. Melody instinctively shrunk under his gaze, still weary of his intentions. He stared at her momentarily before his weapon erupted into a cluster of bubbles and he turned to begin walking in the opposite direction. This action definitely surprised Melody and made her realize he was no immediate threat to her at the moment. She tried struggling to her feet, finding much difficulty in doing so.

"Wait!" she called out, causing him to stop midstride and peer over his shoulder at her. She was finally able to stand on her feet but only with the support of the tree next to her. "Thank you," she said quietly, "for saving me." He nodded in acknowledgment before once again making to walk away.

"Please, don't go!" she exclaimed, sounding a little more desperate than she would have liked to. He made no sign of stopping, so Melody made her protesting feet carry her towards him.

* * *

Demyx ignored the girls' plea, not wanting to get too close to her in fear of becoming more involved than he already was. He didn't understand what had come over him other the incessant feeling of the need to protect her. He didn't even know her, so why even care about her safety? There it was again, that word; _care_. He wasn't supposed to feel such things, so why was it that his emotions were constantly betraying him.

His brooding was interrupted by the girls' voice that was surprisingly closer than he had anticipated it would be. He turned around only to find her a few steps away from him, obviously still recovering from her encounter with the Heartless but making an effort to follow him anyway.

"What?" he asked in confusion, not quite catching what she had just said to him.

"What is your name?" she asked, peering up at him curiously with those emerald eyes.

"What is yours?" he countered, not comfortable with revealing such information to this strange girl.

"Melody," she stated, continuing to look at him expectantly. She clearly wanted a name in return for her own. She had asked for his first after all. He momentarily contemplated telling her his true name before coming up with an idea.

"Number Nine." It wasn't his real name of course, but it was the title he went by so it would have to be enough to sate her curiosity.

"Oh." The expression on the girls face from his response almost made him laugh. She obviously did not like the name nor did she probably believe it to be his. Not that it mattered anyway. Its' not like she needed to know his name, they weren't friends or anything. With that thought, Demyx again began making his way into the clearing where the mansion sat. He heard the girl following not too far behind. She was persistent, he'd give her that much. He was disappointed to find that Axel had yet to return when he arrived at the mansions' gates.

"Did you need something?" Demyx asked, his voice full of irritation as he suddenly turned to face the girl that continued to follow him. She took a nervous step away from him, his harshness causing worry to seep into her expression.

"They might come back," she stated quietly, glancing at the woods surrounding them. It didn't take him long to realize she was referring to the Heartless and the Nobodies. The Nobodies he had sent after her. He then realized that they were most likely the cause of most of her pain and immediately regretted his earlier decision to summon them. " _And there goes you emotions betraying you again_ ," he thought exasperatedly, dismissing the uncomfortable feeling in his chest as he ignored his conscience.

"And how is that my problem?" he asked, once again turning his back on her. He didn't miss the small gasp behind him from his cold response.

"Please, just let me go with you," he heard her beg and felt something tug at his sleeve. He glanced over his shoulder at the girl to see her staring at him with wide eyes, having reached out and grasped onto the sleeve of his cloak in a poor attempt to keep him from leaving her. Demyx contemplated her words, wondering if she was truly safe here if he were to leave her alone. After all, he did defeat the Heartless but that didn't mean they wouldn't be back. They actually may prove to be more persistent than the girl in front of him. He wondered yet again why this girls' safety was nagging at him so much.

"Sorry, I already have a melody for my song," he instead responded, pulling his arm out of her small grasp and stepping out of her reach.

"But the Heartless…" her voice trailed off, sounding slightly panic stricken. Demyx began to think maybe him leaving her might be the wrong thing to do. She obviously wasn't fully recovered and walking appeared to be using most of her remaining strength. Then again, he saw no noticeable injuries that might suggest she was too vulnerable to defend herself.

"Unfortunately for you, I too don't have a heart," he spoke through gritted teeth, attempting to maintain some control over the constant battle that was him _feeling_ when he was supposed to feel _nothing_. Let her believe him to be cruel and heartless. It'd be better than him getting more involved in her life and possibility building a friendship with each other. He had to go now or her presence would continue to mess with his head. With a wave of his hand, a dark portal appeared before him and he wasted no time stepping into the dark haze. If only he had stayed a moment longer, he would have seen the many dark shadows creeping out of the woods behind them.


	3. Chapter Two

**Hello again! Sorry for such a long update period, I've been busy with life and hadn't gotten around to reviewing what I wrote until this weekend. I'm currently reviewing the next chapter so that should be up more quickly than this one, then it's on to actually rewriting the next one (which is obviously the hardest part of rewriting a story). Enjoy this next chapter, please feel free to tell me what you think!**

* * *

Melody began to panic as pure darkness slowly began snaking up her legs and around her arms, consuming every inch of her body. A choked cry for help emitted from her throat as a pressure formed in her chest, her lungs threatening to burst. Melody was starting to regret her decision on following the stranger into the darkness, but she knew in her current condition she wouldn't be able to defend herself from the quantity of Heartless that appeared after he left. She cursed her weakened state as she felt herself fading from consciousness, knowing that she'll be forever lost in this darkness unless a miracle were to happen.

"Foolish girl," a voice echoed around her. Melody suddenly felt a strong hand grasp her wrist and pull her gracelessly out of the black pool and back into the light. She fell to her knees, greedily gasping for air now that there was no longer that tightness in her chest. After catching her breath, Melody took a moment to examine her surroundings. She found herself in a small room with white walls. There was a bed stationed beneath a large window, the blankets on top a bunched up mess as if nobody had made it in a few days. She saw a table that had a rather large aquarium sitting upon it, a variety of unfamiliar fish swimming about inside. Next to the table sat a keyboard along with a strangely shaped instrument case beside it. Lastly, her wandering gaze settled on the man in black beside her. He held out his hand, offering to help her up from the floor she was still sprawled out upon. "How many times must I save you in a day?" he asked exasperatedly. She peered up into his hooded face questioningly as she accepted his offered hand.

"Why did you-"

"Save you?" he said, cutting her off as he pulled her to her feet. "Nobody deserves to lose their heart to the darkness. Even if they are as annoying as you," he said, pointing an accusing finger in her direction. Melody sheepishly stared at her feet and felt heat rush to her cheeks from embarrassment. "Didn't your parents ever teach you not to talk to strangers, let alone follow them into random dark portals?" Melody then glanced up at him and couldn't help the laugh that escaped from her lips.

"I was never one for following the rules," she shrugged with a mischievous grin.

"No kidding," he sighed while tossing his hood back to run a hand through his golden mullet-like hair, causing a few stray pieces to fall aimlessly and caress his fair features. Melodys' breath hitched as his piercing gaze suddenly met hers. He had eyes the color of the sea and she swore the white foam of crashing waves could be seen shimmering within them.

"Thank you for saving me. Again," she suddenly burst out, choking down her embarrassment after realizing she had just been openly gaping at him.

"Don't make a habit of it," he quipped, a small smile tugging at his pink lips.

"I'll try not to, but no promises," she said with a smile of her own, causing the man in front of her to chuckle. "So," she began, "Number Nine, you said?" She watched as he rolled his eyes at her and sighed.

"Demyx," he finally said, earning himself a bright smile from her.

"Okay, Demyx. May I ask you a question?" she inquired, receiving a nod to continue. "What did you mean back there when you said you were like the Heartless?" He gave her a puzzled look before she saw realization light up in his eyes.

* * *

"I don't have a heart," he blatantly stated. Melodys' eyes widened for a fraction of a second before narrowing into a slight glare.

"Ha ha, very funny, Demyx," she jested sarcastically. "You almost had me there. Now tell me the real reason."

"I'm being honest! I really don't have a heart," he exclaimed. Melody crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, annoyance written all over her face. Clearly this girl did not believe him. Demyx returned her eye roll and sighed in frustration before hesitantly holding out a gloved hand to her, offering for her to take it. She gazed questioningly at him as she placed her small hand in his and he slowly guided her towards him. Demyx nervously pulled her into an awkward embrace, placing his hand on the back of her head and gently forcing her head to lie against his chest.

"Demyx," he heard her call nervously and felt her weak attempt at forcing herself out of his hold on her. "What are you doing? Let me go!"

"Melody," he lightly laughed, briefly stroking her hair to sooth both their nerves. "Calm down; I don't bite," he said, pushing her head into his chest even more when he felt her struggles lessen. "Listen closely," he whispered, holding his breath so that she could catch what he was aiming for her to hear. Melodys' gasp interrupted the brief silence and he soon found himself staring down into her worried emerald gaze.

"Oh, Demyx," she sighed, sliding her arms around his waist to embrace the heartless Nobody. "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you," she whispered. He stood stiff as a board while the girl hugged him, taken aback; he was not expecting this reaction. She was actually showing sympathy for him, a mere Nobody. Who exactly _was_ this girl? He then felt her abrupt release of him and watched as she took several steps away.

"Sorry," she quickly apologized, her cheeks staining red. Demyx dismissed her apology with a shake of his head, a small smile on his lips. "So," she began, nervously licking her lips before continuing. "You really don't have a heart."

"I tried to tell you, but you're too stubborn to listen to me," Demyx retorted, crossing his arms in irritation.

"I know, I know," Melody said, raising her palms up in mock surrender. "Well, you're definitely not a Heartless," she stated, looking to him for confirmation and receiving a nod. "So then, why don't you have a heart? How can you even be alive?" she questioned, confused by his existence.

Demyx took a moment to contemplate her questions, feeling his emotional scars beginning to throb at the thought of explaining his life to a complete stranger who wouldn't even begin to understand who he was and what his life has been like. "No matter how much I'd like to dive into that wonderful story," he began, his words dripping with sarcasm, "I have to get back to Twilight Town to finish some uncompleted business that you had so graciously interrupted. So I think it's high time that you take your leave."

He definitely wasn't expecting to feel the sudden onrush of emotions that the expression on Melodys' face triggered. Dejection had instantly replaced any trace of her previous happy demeanor. She was now staring at him with such raw emotion that he felt his resolve drowning in those pools of jade. He knew his words had hurt her and he felt the nagging urge to make that hurt disappear.

"I'm sorry," he finally sighed, his head falling into his open palm. "My life is a touchy subject that I really don't want to get into right now, but that doesn't excuse my actions towards you. I promise I'll tell you one day, just not today," he spoke, removing his hand from his face and looking at her with the upmost sincerity.

"You-you plan on seeing me again?" she quietly questioned, stuttering over her words in surprise. That's when what he had just promised really sunk in. Had he really just implied that he'd be seeing her again after today? He only just met this girl less than an hour ago and already he was making unintentional promises. The hope shining in her eyes made him think twice about voicing these thoughts and instead he nodded in affirmation. The smile that lit up her face was all he needed to know that he made the right decision in spending more time with this girl. He found she was a welcoming light in the ever consuming darkness that was his life.

"So, let's get you back home. Twilight Town?" he asked, receiving a negative from his new companion.

"I live in Hallow Bastion, I was visiting friends in Destiny Islands and decided to stop at Twilight Town on my way home. I'm happy I did," she added pointedly at the end, causing the Nobody to feel his cheeks heat up and again question just who this girl was and why she affected him the way she did.

"To Hallow Bastion then," he stated, opening a portal behind him and gesturing for her to follow.

"Demyx, I don't think…," she trailed off nervously, taking a step away from him. Demyx could see the hesitation in her eyes and followed her gaze to the snake-like haze behind him before turning back to her and offering his hand.

"I won't let go, I promise," he assured her, and after a moment she slid her hand into his. Demyx couldn't help the overwhelming surge of joy that coursed through him at Melody placing her trust in him. He felt her arm snake through his and a vice like grip take hold. He chuckled at her actions and then guided them into the portal without another word.

* * *

Melody found herself walking down to the Bailey after receiving notice from her friend Leon that a few strange characters appeared in their world not too long ago. She was more than happy to go investigate and went prepared for a fight if they turned out to be the enemy. She had been training non-stop with Leon to help build her stamina after her utter failure at defending herself during the run-in with the Heartless in Twilight Town. It had only been just over two weeks since her encounter, but she now felt confident in her rediscovered skills and was ready to fight against the darkness that threatened her home once again.

Demyx had returned her home safely and as promised, paid her a visit a few days later. Actually, he came every day to Hallow Bastion for a week straight to visit her and Melody found herself enjoying his company more than she had anticipated. She began to look forward to their little adventures, whether it be touring Hallow Bastion or him taking her to other worlds to sight see. She was disappointed when that week ended, but he had promised to come and visit in another week or so which left Melodys' nerves jittered but excited at the prospect of seeing him again. She silently scolded herself for acting so foolish, but she couldn't deny that he intrigued her. Plus, she pretty much owed him her life after rescuing her from the Heartless and the other strange creatures. It's been just over a week since she last saw him and she was wondering if something had happened to him or if he was even going to hold true to his promise and come back to see her. Unfortunately, now was not the time to dwell on such things. She had to concentrate on the mission at hand and find these newcomers.

Melody made her way through the market place and cautiously entered the Bailey walls, instantly spotting who she was sent to look for. Upon closer inspection, she noticed that there were three of them; one boy and his two strange looking companions.

"Sora?" Melody questioned as the tallest of the three turned and faced her direction, stopping her dead in her tracks. His gaze searched for the owner of the voice who'd just called out to him and his eyes soon met hers, pure shock written on his features that she was sure matched her own.

"Melody?" he responded, eyes widening upon realization. "Melody!" he shouted out, immediately sprinting over to her and enveloping her in a tight embrace. She immediately wrapped her arms around the young teen, a million thoughts running through her mind.

"Where in the worlds have you been? I've been worried sick!" she exclaimed after the shock wore off, putting the teen at arms-length and staring him down with all the wrath of a worried mother. The two were basically like brother and sister and grew up together in Destiny Islands. They were completely inseparable and when they weren't trudging through school, they spent their days on the beach with their friends dreaming of adventuring out to see all the other worlds.

"You actually care? That's a first," Sora joked, giving her a sly smirk.

"Of course I care! You've been missing for almost two years! Do you have any idea how worried I was when I found out what happened? I thought the worst…" she explained, feeling tears building behind her eyes. When the darkness appeared at their home, Melody and her mother were visiting other family in Hallow Bastion and had no way of knowing what had happened to her family and friends in Destiny Islands. When she found out that her home had completely disappeared and those who resided within were nowhere to be found, she could only assume that they were lost to the darkness forever.

It was Leon, who she had met a few months after the appearance of the darkness, that ignited a hope in her heart that her family and friends were somewhere out in the worlds alive and well. She decided to enlist her help with defeating the Heartless alongside him and his friends with his promise that they would do anything they could to help with finding those dear to her. So she trained relentlessly with Leon and received a Keyblade of her own from their friend Merlin, a sorcerer who informed her that she shared a special link with her cousin. He confirmed that Sora was very much alive, ridding the world of these new enemies while searching for the solution to bring back the light. It was then Melody vowed that she would do whatever it took to help her cousin on his mission and never give up searching for him and their friends.

"I'm so sorry, Melody," he whispered into her shoulder, squeezing her tight and bringing her out of her thoughts. "Please don't cry." She didn't know when she started to cry, but when she brought her hand to her cheek and felt it wet with tears she could only laugh at her distraught state.

"Tears of happiness," she offered, wrapping her arms around him again. "I never stopped looking for you, you know," she mumbled into his soft brown spikes of hair. "But you're here now, and that's all that matters. And it appears that you've made a few new friends?" she inquired, eyeing the two forgotten companions waiting patiently to be introduced several feet away. Sora let go of her with a bright smile before signaling the other two members of his group to join them.

"This is Donald and Goofy, guys this is my cousin Melody," he introduced the group, each giving a respectful greeting in return. Sora then explained to Melody how he met Donald and Goofy along with what he's been through the past few years. "So, what has been going on in my absence?" he asked, scratching his neck with a sheepish smile plastered on his face when he finished his story.

"Let's see," Melody thought for a moment before diving into her life starting when the darkness appeared all the way up until recent events, even going into the details of her encounter with Demyx.

"You need to stay away from him, Melody," Sora stated, all seriousnes instead of his normal joyous persona. "He's dangerous."

"What are you talking about?" Melody asked, taken aback by his statement. "He saved me, how could someone who'd risk their well-being for a total stranger be dangerous?"

"I don't have an explanation for his actions, he could have been acting on his own or he might have had ulterior motives in saving you. All we know is that they can't be trusted."

"They?" Melody questioned, still not quite understanding.

"He belongs to a dark group called Organization XIII. They have control over both the Heartless and these new creatures called Nobodies. They're very powerful and are planning something big that involves the stealing of innocent hearts. If they ever found out your relation to me or the fact that you wield a Keyblade, they could use you or even worse…" Sora shuddered, not wanting to finish the thought.

Melody took a moment to think about what Sora was saying. She honestly didn't know much about Demyx to where she could justify whether or not he was part of some destructive plot, but she also didn't want to jump to conclusions without getting all her facts straight.

"What if I were to try and find out more about this Organization? He did promise to come visit me, I could see if I could get some information out of him," Melody suddenly suggested.

"I don't know, Melody. It sounds pretty risky," the one known as Goofy stated, scratching his chin in thought.

"Maybe Melody's on to something," Donald shouted excitedly, jumping up and down enthusiastically.

Sora mulled this over, obviously taking their words into serious consideration. "Well, he most likely trusts you and it would help to know what we're getting into. I guess we could make this work," Sora finally agreed. Melody felt her heart skip a beat at her cousins' approval. She really didn't want to betray Sora and his warning about her new mysterious friend, but she couldn't just agree with him without hearing what Demyx has to say. "Just promise me that you'll be careful," Sora said, grasping her hand and looking up at her with worried eyes.

"Relax, little cousin," Melody teased, using her free hand to ruffle his hair. "I promise not to do anything you wouldn't."

"Oh, 'cause that's reassuring," he sarcastically responded, earning a wink from his elder.

"We better go, Sora," Donald said, tugging slightly on his sleeve and receiving a nod in acknowledgment.

"You just got here," Melody protested, her happy demeanor quickly fading as she realized that he was about to leave her again.

"Worlds need saving, you know?" he shrugged, but didn't miss the glimmer of sadness within her eyes. "I won't stay away too long," he reassured her.

"Promise not to go off disappearing for years on end again?" she half joked, a worried smile gracing her lips.

"It's a promise," he said while giving her one last hug before joining his new companions and heading off in the opposite direction.

"Be careful you guys!" Melody called out. Sora waved his hand in acknowledgement before they disappeared around the corner, leaving Melody alone once again. As she walked back home, her thoughts trailed back to what Sora had been telling her about the Organization. What if Demyx truly was part of such a dark plan? She knew she shouldn't put all her faith into someone she'd just met, but she couldn't help the nagging feeling that there was something different about him; he just didn't seem capable of hurting others. She wasn't sure what she would do if everything Sora had told her was true, and that worried her the most. Melody let out a frustrated growl and kicked a littered juice can across the road.

"Whoa, angry much?" came a voice from behind, causing Melody to squeak in surprise before spinning around to find Demyx leaning casually against a wall.

"When did you-? How did you-?" Melody stuttered, pointing in every direction and looking around her as he laughed at her confusion. "You're so mean," she mumbled childishly, walking away from the boy in front of her.

"So, what's gotten you so aggravated?" Demyx asked curiously, joining her side. Her senses suddenly picked up on his distinct smell of salty sea air. She only knew it was him that smelled of such due to their awkward embrace during their first encounter.

"Everything and nothing," Melody elusively explained, the jittery feeling returning at the proximity between them.

"Anything I can do to help?" he offered.

"I don't know if you'd be able to help," she began, "but do you know anything about a group called Organization XIII?" she asked, curious as to what his reaction might be.

"Depends," he said thoughtfully. "What do you want to know?"

"Well," Melody continued, eyeing him skeptically. "My cousin was in town visiting today. He was telling me about a dark group that call themselves Organization XIII who are plotting something that will in turn hurt others. Also, that they're the reason for the return of the Heartless and the appearance of these strange creatures called Nobodies." She was hoping beyond hope that Demyx wouldn't know anything at all and that Soras' worry was just simple family concern.

"Sounds like your cousin was well informed," he stated, throwing her a curious glance. "Organization XIII is made up of Nobodies so powerful that each one took on a human form instead of those ethereal forms we saw back in Twilight Town," he explained. "There are many different types of Nobodies just like there are for Heartless. So you could say that the Organization is just on the top of the food chain for both creatures." Melody nodded, taking all this information into consideration. "As for the plot you spoke of, all we're doing is trying to find a way to get a heart of our own."

"You said _we_ ," Melody quietly pointed out, suddenly feeling a sickness appear in her stomach at the realization. She saw how the Nobody next to her tensed at her question and stiffly nodded his confirmation, making it obvious that he had mistakenly slipped up by telling her more information than he had intended to.

"Melody, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but-" he tried to explain but she cut him off before he could finish.

"Are you really? Or are you just sorry that I found you out?" she asked, hiding behind anger to shield how hurt she actually felt. "I put my trust in you! I defended you to my cousin because I thought you were different!"

"I am different!" he protested, his eyes pleading for her to believe him.

"Obviously not if you're working alongside those who are hurting others," she countered. "You were right, you're just like the Heartless," she accused, fighting back the tears that were threatening to form. She refused to let him see how much this affected her, how much she had hoped that things wouldn't turn out this way. He stared at her dumbfounded for a moment and she could've sworn there was a flash of hurt in his eyes, but it was gone as soon as it appeared. His posture suddenly straightened as his eyes narrowed at her, causing her to shrink back under his harsh gaze.

"I know I am heartless," he began in a quiet, dangerous tone. "But I am far from a _murderer_ ," he spat out the last word in distaste. "If I were like them I wouldn't have saved you, I would've been there fighting alongside them." Melody could hear the seriousness laced in his voice and realized that she may have accused him too harshly.

"Demyx-" this time it was his turn to cut her off.

"Save it," he growled, turning on his heel and walking into a portal he had just opened. Melody didn't know how long she stood there staring at the spot in which he had disappeared. She knew she had acted out rashly; she should've let him explain his side just like she had planned to do in the first place. Instead, she allowed her emotions to take over and turned everything upside down.

"What a mess," she mumbled to herself as she miserably rounded the corner that led to her home. She began to wonder if she'd ever have a chance to apologize to him. She had no clue how to even find him and couldn't see him seeking her out anytime soon. Her thoughts came to an abrupt halt as she felt an arm wrap around her waist, roughly pulling her backwards into a strong body. Before she had a chance to cry out a hand was immediately placed over her mouth, the opportunity to call out for help now lost.

"Sorry about this," she heard an unfamiliar male voice whisper apologetically. Before she had a chance to react and summon Spellbinder, a portal appeared before her and she was suddenly shoved forward into the dark haze.

* * *

Axel was right. That was his first thought after he left Melody. She was living proof that it was impossible for anyone to care for a Nobody. He was a fool for even thinking that she may have come to understand him, that they might even had become friends. He knew he would never find another opportunity at a friendship with someone who wasn't like him, who wasn't a Nobody or someone just wanting to use his powers for their own reasons. Demyx was still at battle with his emotions when he emerged in the Hall of Empty Melodies within the castle.

" _How cliché_ ," he thought after seeing what room his portal led him to. He was about to make a beeline for their rooms in search of Axel before he was stopped midstride by the sound of his name being called. He turned around and found the owner of the voice to be Xaldin who was heading his way.

"Yes?" Demyx asked, his brows furrowing in confusion. Xaldin was one of the higher ranking members and it was extraordinarily rare that they spoke. Whenever they did, it was never anything good which made him even more uneasy than he already was.

"You look troubled, Number Nine. Is everything alright?" the elder member questioned. Demyx was no fool and did not mistake the friendly concern in his question genuine.

"I'm just looking for Axel, there's something pressing I need to speak with him about," Demyx mentioned, hoping that he would leave him alone if he made it sound urgent that he find him. He really didn't want to speak with Xaldin any longer than absolutely necessary.

"I see. Then I shall leave you to it," Xaldin encouraged, turning to take his leave. Demyx held in his sigh of relief and was about to return to his search for Axel until Xaldins' voice stopped him in his tracks once again. "Though, your pressing matter wouldn't happen to be about that girl you've been speaking to, would it?" Demyx felt his stomach drop at the mention of Melody. How could he know about her? No one knew about her; he hadn't even told Axel about her yet!

"I don't know what you're talking about," Demyx immediately lied, throwing an uninterested look over his shoulder at the elder member.

"Oh?" he responded, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise. "So you don't know this girl then?" It was then Demyx heard a shrill shriek and turned around in time to see a flustered Melody fall gracelessly out from one of their portals. He watched as she scrambled to her feet and scanned her surroundings.

"Demyx?" he heard her call out in uncertainty, her back towards him. Demyx was about to make his presence known until he noticed the dark magic spilling from Xaldins' hands as several Nobodies appeared behind Melody.


End file.
